Edna
Edna is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Burgerburgh Loves: Marshmallows Hates: Polyester Occupation: Seamstress Edna is a lovely old lady from the town of Burgerburgh. In her younger years, she was a seamstress. Although she loved her job, her paychecks barely covered the bills. Edna lived a simple and somewhat lonely life until the day she found an odd deflated hot air balloon strewed across her tiny backyard. Beneath a patchwork sea of fabric was a basket holding two tiny redhaired twins. Appearance Edna wears black glasses and white lenses and has thick, fluffy white hair tied into a large bun. She has matching ruffles around her neck of her green shirt with dark orange buttons. She also wears orange pants. Clean-Up Her hair was more shade and she has a white pocket on her shirt (instead of green). Styles Papa's Bakeria Edna has a yellow shirt with black collar and black pockets, colorful buttons and X symbol. She also has purple pants with white shoes. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Cheese *Tomato *Mayonnaise *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Pork *Mild Sauce *Lettuce *Guacamole Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pecan Toasts *Powdered Sugar *Cinnamon *2 Butters *Drink: *Small Decaf w/ Cream Papa's Wingeria *4 Calypso Boneless Wings *6 Cheese Cubes (right) *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Relish *Mayo *Wild Onion Sauce *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Hyper Green **Medium Cotton Puffs Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Onion * Rare Patty * Swiss Cheese * Bacon * Ketchup * Pickle * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A (D in other holidays) *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Mint Shavings (No other sprinkles in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Mint Bar (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow **Mint Bar (Cherry in other holidays) **Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Coconut Shavings *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Gnocchi *Hurry Curry (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *Grated Mozzarella *4 Clams *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Blueberry Topping *1 Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Ring Donut **Vanilla Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular Shamrock Donut with Whipped Cream (Ring in other holidays) **Green Icing (Sky Blue in other holidays) **Mini Mallows *Regular French Cruller **Vanilla Icing **Mint Drizzle (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Lucky Sevens (Mini Mallows in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Thai Chili Boneless Wings *6 Cheese Cubes (right) *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Provolone Cheese *6 Onions (top) *Light bake *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread with Havarti Cheese *Pulled Pork *Sauteed Onions *Pulled Pork *Gravy (Nothing in other holidays) *Light *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Rosemary **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner D * Kiwi Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Marshmallow ** Marshmallow * Cupcake 2: ** Forest Green Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Shaved Coconut ** Marshmallow ** Marshmallow Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) * Liner D * Kiwi Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Mint Shavings ** Chocolate Chips ** Mint Bar * Cupcake 2: ** Forest Green Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Shaved Coconut ** Marshmallow ** Mint Bar Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Marshmallow **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow **Marshmallow **Marshmallow Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Chooclate Chips **Marshmallow **Mint Bar **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow **Mint Bar **Marshmallow Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Chocolate Syrup *Crushed Peanuts *Toasted Coconut Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Chocolate Crust *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Mint Syrup *Crushed Peanuts *Toasted Coconut Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Shell with Pork *Mild Sauce *Lettuce *Guacamole *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Soft Shell with Corned Beef Barbacoa *Mild Sauce *Avocadoes *Lettuce *Guacamole *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 49 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 20 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 31 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 36 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 8 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 30 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 8 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 37 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 45 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 32 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 40 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 44 Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria, she is unlocked with Marshmallows. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Cotton Puffs. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Poppyseed Roll. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Havarti Cheese. *In Bakeria, she is unlocked with Marshmallow Filling Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Vicky on the first round of the Pepperoni Division. *2012: She lost to Ivy in the first round of the Bacon Division. *2013: She lost to Wendy in the first round of the Fizzo Division. Trivia *Her order is similar to Connor's order in Papa's Freezeria. *In Wingeria, when Chuck/Mandi/Custom worker is in the bus to Starlight City, she can be seen on the bus with James and Penny. *During the Romano Wedding, she is one of Olga's bridesmaids with Bruna Romano. *She has the 100th Flipdeck. *She is the first customer who orders a chunky blend sundae in Papa's Freezeria,HD,and to Go! *She adopted the twins Xolo and Xandra. *Her hair is similar to Ivy's. *In every Papa's Next Chefs she's participated in, she has lost in the first round. Order Tickets Edna Burgeria.png|Edna's Burgeria order ednaco.png|Edna's Taco Mia Order edna fr.jpg|Edna's freezeria order Edna's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Edna's Pancakeria Order Edna Burgeria HD.png|Edna's Burgeria HD order Screenshot (64).png|Edna's Wingeria order Edna To Go.png|Edna's Burgeria To Go! order Edna hot.png|Edna's Hot Doggeria order Edna-order-st. paddy's day-cupcakeria.png|Her order in Papa's Cupcakeria during St. Paddy's Day edna cupcakeria ®.png|Edna's regular Cupcakeria order Edna Freezeria HD order.png|Edna's Freezeria HD order Edna Gondola.png|Edna's Pastaria order during Gondola 500 Edna Pasta.png|Edna's Pastaria regular order Edna's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Edna's Freezeria To Go! order Edna Paddy.png|Edna's Donuteria order during St. Paddy's Day Edna DOnut.png|Edna's Donuteria regular order Edna WHD.png|Edna's Wingeria HD order Edna PTG.png|Edna's Pizzeria To Go! order Edna's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving.png|Edna's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Edna's Cheeseria Order.png|Edna's Cheeseria Order Edna Paddy CTF.png|Edna's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day ednacupcakeriatogo.jpg|Edna's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays Edna Paddy CHD.png|Edna's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day EdnaBake St. Paddy's Day.png|Edna's Bakeria Order during St. Paddy's Day. Edna Bakeria.png|Edna's Bakeria regular order ednatmhs.png|Edna's Taco Mia HD order during St. Paddy's Day ednatmh.png|Edna's Taco Mia HD order Gallery 41.jpg|Edna's Thumbs-up pic. Edna 2.png|Edna in Freezeria PerfectEdna.png|Edna gets a perfect order in Papa's Hot Doggeria.|link=Edna Blank.PNG|Edna when she is not a star customer. Papa's Wingeria - James and Edna on the bus.png|Edna's cameo in the Wingeria intro Perfect Breakfast for Edna.png|Perfect in Pancakeria Poor Edna.png weddingoutro.PNG|Edna in the bottom left of the right row as Olga's Bridesmaid Edna in Papa's Pastaria.png|Unlocking Edna Okay Pasta - Edna.png Perfecto_para_Edna.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png Edna perfect.png|Edna and Skyler accept their perfect donuts! Edna.png|failed cupckes for Edna Angry Edna.png|All you gave me was a taco with a hill of crap! Ednaperfect.png|Edna loves her perfect chicken wings! Edna Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Edna enjoys some perfect stadium snacks! 66722_187254801415158_1428134456_n.jpg|Edna dancing while waiting in line. Customercleanup.jpg|Edna (bottom right) as she will appear in Papa's Bakeria. Edna - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Edna Style B in Papa's Bakeria Edna Carnita Fajitas.jpeg|Perfect Carnita Fajitas to Edna!!! bandicam 2016-11-13 16-55-51-928.jpg|Edna and Taylor both in their Style B uniforms bandicam 2016-11-13 16-55-55-534.jpg|Edna loves her pie, Taylor smiles, and the co-worker is thankful. Fan Art Edna, Xandra, Ximenez and Xolo.PNG|Edna, Xandra, Xolo and fanmade character Imbu July ednachibi.JPG|Chibi Maker Edna pixel edna.png|Made by LavenderSunset Ednaad.png|Made by Almei Xmasfamilies_DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:E Characters